In order for a microprocessor or microcomputer (the terms are commonly used interchangeably) to perform real time processing of television signals it is desirable to synchronize its operation to a synchronization component of the video signal. A method and apparatus for this purpose is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 280,475 entitled "Method and Apparatus for Operating a Microprocessor in Synchronism with a Video Signal" filed on July 6, 1981 in the name of R. A. Wargo and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention which application is now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,679. The disclosed apparatus includes a phase locked loop which locks the frequency of a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) external to the integrated circuit embodying the microprocessor to the frequency of a horizontal rate signal. The output signal of the VCO is coupled to the clock input of the microprocessor through a gate controlled by the microprocessor. The clock signal received by the microprocessor determines when the instructions of the programs which control its operation occur. The microprocessor is programmed to execute instructions for periodically sampling the composite video signal to determine the position of synchronization component and to operate the gate to delete clock pulses until the occurrence of the sampling instruction is aligned in phase with the occurrence of synchronization component.